


[Podfic] Lifetime Achievement

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Series: Performance In a Leading Role [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Family Drama, Fluff, Hollywood, Homophobia, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Real Person Cameos, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has just won an Oscar and gotten engaged in the same day. Now what? (Sequel to "Performance in a Leading Role")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lifetime Achievement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214155) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> At last! Sorry about the gap in between 'Performance' and this sequel but trust me when I say that RL has been kicking our butts recently.
> 
> Posting will be on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, with a podbook (both m4b and mp3) posting as Chapter 12.

 

 

 

Chapter 1: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wj3q4fxes93tkxp/Chapter_1.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lifetime-achievement-by-mad_lori-chapter-1).

Pre/Post Music - [Alma (cover by Jose Maria Solis Camino)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ch5w7lVZ39Y) \- Gustavo Santaolalla

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely feedback from Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy this next instalment.

Chapter 2: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u4r4dqfnaciqi5e/Chapter_2.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lifetime-achievement-by-madlori-chapter-2).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late posting. I spent 8 and a half hours in the car yesterday on a journey that should have taken five at the most, then had to teach an online class, then fell into bed.

Chapter 3 [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/euzkl8f17i1ku1y/Chapter_3.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-3).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to brighten up your Monday. Thank you so much to all those who have left comments and kudos - we luuuurve you!

Chapter 4: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k6pqw7oc0cs6odd/Chapter_4.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lifetime-achievement-by-mad_lori-chapter-4).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/f5soo27kyoyr7x0/Chapter_5.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lifetime-achievement-by-mad_lori-chapter-5).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the disruption to the posting schedule. CS's laptop died on her, which really held up the editing. Hopefully back to normal now.

Chapter 6: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cf2i6a8x6125236/Chapter_6.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lifetime-achievement-chapter-6).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ck5jtewb4yqq18e/Chapter_7.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lifetime-achievement-by-mad_lori-chapter-7).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5uboxqbgm45hbwy/Chapter_8.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lifetime-achievement-by-mad_lori-chapter-8).


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p793sgg42gi9nx7/Chapter_9.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lifetime-achievement-by-mad_lori-chapter-9).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v1gkzv0yo5adbkk/Chapter_10.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lifetime-achievement-by-mad_lori-chapter-10).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is folks - the final chapter plus a blooper reel. The full podbook will post on Monday, in both mp3 and m4b formats.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 11: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zydvqlbxgn3w6u7/Chapter+11.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lifetime-achievement-by-mad_lori-chapter-11).

Blooper reel: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbs4t0pvja2lk8t/Blooper+reel.mp3)


	12. Podbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the finished podbook, in both mp3 and m4b formats.
> 
> So, this marks the end of our journey in this particular AU - unless Mad_Lori decides to write any more, that is! Thank you so much to everyone who has come along for the ride, and particular thanks to anyone who has been so kind as to leave comments and/ or kudos, all of which are treasured and gratefully received.
> 
> There will, of course, be more from team aranel/consulting_smartass. Keep an eye on our tumblr accounts [here](http://aranel-parmadil.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://consultingsmartarse.tumblr.com/) for updates.
> 
> Thank you all!

Podbook (m4b): [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vkss21qu9s7237m/Lifetime+Achievement+podbook.m4b)

Podbook (mp3): [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o5ii08uochyo43i/Lifetime+Achievement+podbook.mp3)


End file.
